sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Headaches and Hangovers
Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Recently totally renovated, the Grand Palanhi Hotel has been restored to its original magnificence and elegant charm. Three hand-carved gold pillars, set equal distance apart across the middle of the expansive lobby, extend from the white marble floor to the high, coffered ceiling. Large casement windows span most of the front wall. Thick red velvet draperies cover the windows, blocking out the Palanhi sun's hot rays, allowing the lobby to be remarkably cool and comfortable. Red velvet upholstered chairs and couches are arranged in small and medium-sized groupings in various areas around the room. A deep red strip of carpet leads from the gold-framed entrance to the white marble registration desk. Six multi-tiered crystal chandeliers, suspended from the ceiling by gold chains, tinkle harmoniously at the slightest breeze. But even all of this is dwarfed by the elegance of the gold-railed, white marble spiral staircase that extends upward along the left wall to the second floor balcony. On the right, two pair of double gold doors stand open; one leads to the Hotel dining room, the other to the Casino. Contents: Shenner Jessalyn Luke Shenner considers, to Luke's question, and then gestures him and Jessalyn towards the front desk. "Guess we ought to see if he's around or somethin'..." The kid squints at the clerk on duty as she draws near. "Uh, hey? Hey, pal?" A rather bored looking bellboy is leaning against the clerk's counter. He watches the people mill in and out. Looks up sharply at the sound of a voice, but his gaze draws down to the kid with a slight look of disinterest. "Can I help you," he answers politely enough. Jessalyn chuckles softly as she watches her young friend approach the counter, and glances over at Luke from the corner of her eye. Shenner's mouth makes a bit of a smirk -- this is the same disdainful fellow who gave her annoyance about getting her message from Jessalyn before, she realizes. "I'm lookin' for, uh, well, a friend. Paul Nighman. He still checked in here?" The bellboy walks behind the counter and starts to tap into the computer to check. Then he stops and looks up again. "And you are?" Luke returns Jessalyn's amused glance, then instead of looking at the desk clerk, lets his gaze wander about the lobby. "Shenner," the girl replies curtly. "I'm terribly sorry," he replies in a voice devoid of remorse, "but we have a policy of customer confidentiality here. That name is not authorized on this screen." Jessalyn leans against the front desk, tracing a fingertip over the marble-like pattern on top of it, still smirking slightly but acting uninterested. Luke now seems interested in the debate going on at the desk. He takes a step toward it and folds his arms before raising an eyebrow at Jessalyn. Shenner blinks, then rolls her eyes expressively. "Well, _fine_," she grumbles, "can you tell me if he's been here lately, then? Tall guy, light brown hair, wears glasses sometimes and always has his nose stuck in a book or his computer?" Jessalyn glances up, noticing Luke's gaze, and returns it with a sweet smile, her arms folded on top of the desk. The bellboy looks up at that and smiles a little. He looks stealthily around, observing that all of the other hotel staff are currently occupied. He turns back to Shenner. "He does _sound_ somewhat familiar. Perhaps you could further refresh my memory?" He rubs his fingers together suggestively. "Perhaps a clue, a _tip_ might remind me of where he is?" Shenner's eyes narrow, and she starts to reply, lifting a fist as she does so, "Yeah, I got your tip right here, pal--" The bellboy steps back, his cocky grin disappearing as he glances around nervously to the other staff to see if they have noticed. Luke steps up next to Shenner. In a soft voice he intones toward the bellhop, "You'll tell her where Paul Nighman is." Jessalyn straightens somewhat, her brows drawing together as she looks between the bellboy and Luke. Shenner starts, but only slightly, as Luke is suddenly behind her. Shen then straightens and chimes in firmly, "You heard the man." The boy looks to Luke with a startled expression that soon relaxes. He points to the entranceway to the casino and replies, "The drunk is in there ..." Shenner blinks. "Drunk?" The bellboy's expression returns to one of confusion, his guard slipping. "Yeah, he was so drunk yesterday night, they couldn't pry him out of there." Luke sighs, looking down at Shenner, "Drunk.." he repeats. Shenner frowns. "Paul said... oh, _hells_," she mutters, then, whirling, and striding in quick paces for the casino doors. Shenner crosses the expansive Lobby toward the Casino. Shenner has left. "Yes sir. _Very_ drunk ... kept ordering for more troops, I mean, more drinks." The boy flushes and says, "Uh, please excuse me ..." and hurries off, away from the disturbing man. Casino - Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City The instant you walk into this rotundral room, from any direction, your gaze is immediately drawn upward, to the high, domed ceiling. Measuring more than twenty meters in diameter and six meters in depth, the concave impression is a depiction of life across the galaxy. Each planet has been masterfully painted, in fine detail, onto what appears to be a depthless black abyss. A one meter wide band of burnished gold, housing a multitude of specially designed lights that enhance the colorful mural, circumferences the base of the dome. Six white marble pillars ring the outer portion of the circular room, rising up from the scarlet carpeting that covers the entire floor to the base of the domed ceiling. Centered between each of the pillars, arched marble doorways leads off to different sections of the Casino. To the left, a pair of gold doors, which stand wide open, lead to the Hotel Lobby. Contents: Shenner Dice Table Paul_Nighman is sitting in the corner booth, well hidden in the dark space. He seems to be nursing one drink. He looks awful - two days growth of stubble, clothes slept in, shirt undone to mid-waist. He stares at the table as if it holds the secrets of the universe. Jessalyn strolls into the Casino from the Lobby, the look of anticipation in her eyes. Jessalyn has arrived. Luke strolls into the Casino from the Lobby, the look of anticipation in his eyes. Luke has arrived. Shenner scans the casino, peering in all directions. "Where the kark is he..." The kid seems simultaneously annoyed and worried, and perhaps uncertain which carries more weight with her. Jessalyn walks with Luke into the casino, and like last time, her eyes are drawn up to the dome arching over the large room. After a moment she finally lowers her gaze and tries to find Shenner, frowning slightly. Luke also lets his gaze fall on beings either seated or standing. He absently reaches a hand back to reach for Jess's. Not sure what to look for, he watches Shenner carefully. Shenner, then, lets off an oath and arrows straight for a corner booth. "Paul? Hey, Paul?" Paul suddenly swings back the rest of the glass and hits the table with a loud rap. Luke rolls his eyes at Jess and follows. Paul_Nighman looks up at hearing his name, peering through the darkness. "Yeah?" His tone is not pleasant. Jessalyn bites her lip as they approach the table and she gets a good look at Paul. Her eyes go wide, and she looks up at Luke, that guilt that had been in her expression before returning once again as she tightens her hold on his hand. Paul_Nighman glances at the approaching people, his eyes widening with surprise and then narrowing with suspicion. "So," he asks archly, "what brings you out to such a dangerous spot?" He makes a concerted effort not to look at Jessalyn. Luke steps near the table, eyeing the man and murmuring to Shenner in front of him, "If this isn't a good time.." he flashes another look at Jess. Shenner can be seen to be keeping out of arm's reach of the clearly intoxicated man, and she glares at him in obvious affrontment. "Well, I _thought_ I'd thank you for the flute, but you seem pretty karkin' occupied, pal!" she snaps annoyedly. Reaching her free hand out to touch Shenner's shoulder, Jessalyn shakes her head at the younger redhead, giving her a warning look. "Paul, I came to say that I'm sorry. And I do mean it." She looks at him pleadingly. Paul_Nighman looks up at Luke and gestures at the table broadly. "No, no, please, have a seat, make yourself comfortable, there's never a bad time for me. Nope Paul Nighman doesn't know the meaning of the word! With me, it's always a good time." His tone is ironic. Luke: A human male. Short and slight of build, more agile than powerful. Mildly athletic. His tousled, sandy blonde hair is of medium length and frames a tan face with the beginnings of creases around his clear blue eyes. A faint scar runs along the corner of his mouth with a similar one near his nose. His chin is gently cleft. He looks quite young, yet his demeanor is purposeful, confident, deliberately calm and belies his age. He seems to be empty of selfishness or ego, with quiet movements and a distant voice which can at times be laden with surprising intensity. From shoulder to toe he is dressed entirely in soft black fabric accompanied by gleaming knee high boots. Around his waist he wears a simple brown utility belt which shows some wear and tear as well as a scuffed silver octagonal buckle. He carries no blaster, nor other obvious weapon or accessory, save for an object hanging from his belt.. A silver cylinder roughly 12 inches in length. Paul_Nighman looks first at Shenner. "I'm not drunk" he says, and he seems genuine. Indeed he looks more hung over than drunk. He then addresses Jessalyn, but still cannot look her in the eyes. "YOU have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who was being an asshole." Jessalyn: Rainforest green eyes return your gaze, followed by a brilliant smile that lights up the features of this slender woman. Humor and compassion shine in those green eyes, and her face is pale with wide cheekbones. Shining dark red hair falls in unruly silken waves around her shoulders. She is wearing a loose, black velvet tunic which scoops low beneath her startlingly white throat. The tunic is belted at her narrow waist and the full sleeves end just above her pale slender wrists. Your eyes are drawn to her best feature, upon which she wears a pair of tight, dark green pants tucked into knee-high black leather boots, both complementing the best pair of legs in ten parsecs. Luke pushes forward, offering a gloved hand, "Paul, I'm Luke Skywalker. Shenner told me you knew something about these artifacts on Mandalore." he squints at Shenner, then turns back to Paul. "Are you feeling alright?" Jessalyn sighs wearily. Grateful for Luke's interruption, she steps behind him, folding her arms over her chest and frowning down at her boots. Shenner takes a step back, bemused enough by Paul's reddened -- but coherent enough -- gaze that she voices no protest to Luke taking the initiative here. The girl frowns at Paul intently, nevertheless. Paul_Nighman blinks at Luke's hand before he takes it. "Yes, we met briefly on the Black Dragon. Artifacts?" He looks confused. "Yes, thank you I'm fine. What artifacts?" Shenner puts in grudgingly, "You said you talked to Grathix -- so did Luke." Paul_Nighman gestures for everyone to have a seat, moving over to allow for more room. He stares at Shenner. "I told you I was potentially going to work for Grathix... Paul pauses then continues. "I never said anything about any artifacts." His eyes are now extremely suspicious. Luke takes a seat across from Paul, "So you aren't a collector of rare antiquities?" he gives Shenner a faint grin as he borrows her term. Shenner retorts, "You're always collectin' artifacts, Alx said so." Her tone dares the man to contest this, and she, as of yet, doesn't sit down. Paul_Nighman frowns at Luke, still concerned about where he _obtained_ that information. "I guess that would depend upon your point of view," he replies. He glares at Shenner. "And when did you become such a loud mouth? What goes on in my ship is my business, and my business is personal and private." Jessalyn slides into a chair at the table, far enough away from Paul to be unobtrusive, and she folds her hands on top of the table, looking between them. Paul_Nighman holds his head for a moment, his expression pained. He waves his hand and a waitress nods and heads for the bar. Luke looks from Paul to Shenner, then back to Paul, "Just calm down now. We just want to talk. If you know anything about the artifacts Grathix spoke of.. I'm interested in learning more." Paul_Nighman looks up at Luke, as if trying to measure the man. "I don't see why this is any of your business." His tone is firm, but polite. "Well, pardon the _kark_ out of me for tryin' to help you!" Shenner snarls. "Thought maybe you were a decent guy after all, but maybe you drowned him in the Corellian brandy, huh?" Jessalyn puts an admonishing hand on Shenner's shoulder and shakes her head firmly at her. Paul_Nighman glares at Shenner. "I don't _need_ your help. I don't need _anybody's_ help. That's the way things are kid. Deal." Luke sighs, reaching over and placing a hand on Jessalyn's, "It's ok, maybe we should just go." Shenner stands there, expression quivering. Then she says tautly, "Yeah, let's go. This ain't the Paul Nighman who gave me the flute and the guitar chords. Looks like I karked up good." Jessalyn looks at Paul, then back at Luke, and sighs softly. "Yes, you're probably right, Luke. We're sorry for intruding on you, Paul." Paul_Nighman leans back and looks at Luke. "I don't have any quarrel with you," he nods a thanks to the waitress and gingerly sips the drink that she has brought him. "I just believe in client confidentiality, and I have no reason to believe I owe you any information." Shenner, with that, whirls and stalks off across the casino, not waiting for Jessalyn and Luke. Shenner crosses the main section of the casino toward the Lobby. Shenner has left. Paul_Nighman stares after the kid, his face slipping into an expression of disappointment and self disgust. "Aw shit .." Luke nods calmly to the man, "I understand." he squeezes Jessalyn's hand as he stands, "We'll leave you alone.. with your drinks." he adds. Paul_Nighman stares at Luke and Jessalyn. "See, I'm just bad karma. Guess I better go and apologize to her ... again." Jessalyn frowns as Shenner rises and leaves the casino, and stands up with Luke. She looks down at Paul as she squeezes Luke's hand tightly. "None of this is your fault, Paul. Shen's.. just.. well, we're all a little jumpy these days." Paul_Nighman turns to Jessalyn. "Yeah, me too," he replies with a regretful face. "Me too." Paul_Nighman nods, his expression bitter. "I'm sorry, and this isn't a drink, it's a cure." He heads out after Shenner. Luke just stands by the table, ready to leave, but even more ready to let Paul pass on his way after Shenner. He shrugs minutely to Jess. Paul_Nighman heads out of the casino. You cross the main section of the casino toward the Lobby. Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Recently totally renovated, the Grand Palanhi Hotel has been restored to its original magnificence and elegant charm. Three hand-carved gold pillars, set equal distance apart across the middle of the expansive lobby, extend from the white marble floor to the high, coffered ceiling. Large casement windows span most of the front wall. Thick red velvet draperies cover the windows, blocking out the Palanhi sun's hot rays, allowing the lobby to be remarkably cool and comfortable. Red velvet upholstered chairs and couches are arranged in small and medium-sized groupings in various areas around the room. A deep red strip of carpet leads from the gold-framed entrance to the white marble registration desk. Six multi-tiered crystal chandeliers, suspended from the ceiling by gold chains, tinkle harmoniously at the slightest breeze. But even all of this is dwarfed by the elegance of the gold-railed, white marble spiral staircase that extends upward along the left wall to the second floor balcony. On the right, two pair of double gold doors stand open; one leads to the Hotel dining room, the other to the Casino. Contents: Shenner Paul_Nighman heads straight for Shenner, his face unreadable. Shenner has plunked down onto one of the velvet couches, looking utterly incongruous with the way she's slouched on it. She scowls vehemently at a nearby pillar. Paul_Nighman approaches Shenner, his stride purposeful. "Shenner, look, I'm sorry. I'm just having the shittiest of days, y'know?" His expression is full of self disgust. Paul_Nighman sighs heavily. "I just like my life the way it is, private. I appreciate that you thought you were helping, really I do ... more than you know. It's just that I, well, I ... oh hell, I don't know what the hell I'm trying to say." He flops into the chair next to Shenner. "I'd help you out if I could, but you've put me between a rock and a hard place, y'know?" The kid looks up, green eyes heated. "No, I don't know," she growls, "but then, I'm just a stupid street rat and there's been a lotta that goin' around lately, me not knowin' squat. You don't want to listen to Luke, fine, tell him." Paul_Nighman looks again at Shenner and turns his chair so it is facing her. "Look, first off you are _not_ a stupid street rat. Stupid street rats don't teach themselves to play guitar. Stupid street rats don't risk their lives for other people. Stupid street rats don't pay attention when thick headed Corellians try to teach them how to fly a ship. You are not stupid. Besides," he adds, "most of what has been going on here lately is the so called adults being stupid." He frowns to himself. "REally stupid." You say, "I'm perfectly happy to listen to Luke, but all that was happening was that he was asking me questions that I'm not comfortable answering right now until I know why he wants to know what I know, which I actually don't "So why are you out here talking to me?" Shenner asks, less heatedly, though her gaze is still sharp with suspicion. Paul_Nighman 's gaze softens and he reaches out with a hand to ruffle her hair, but stops half way there and withdraws it carefully. "Because you're the one that I was a schmuck to, and I get the feeling that a lot of people have treated you badly in the past, myself included. I came out to talk to you because you're the person that I know and that I like and that I needed to apologize to." The kid considers this, looking your disheveled person up and down -- though once she gets to your undone shirt, she quickly looks away. "Okay," she says, nodding briskly. "Apology accepted." Paul_Nighman breathes a soft sigh of relief and settles back into the chair. "Thanks. Now, what do _you_ think is the best course of action?" Shenner turns back to you, looking more or less straight at your face rather than other portions of your body revealed by the open shirt. "Well, hell, you're the artifact-fetcher, pal, not me. What could I tell you?" Paul_Nighman grins at Shenner. "You're damn straight I am a, what did you tell Luke? Obtainer of rare antiquities?" He chuckles deep in his throat, a warm burbling sound of humor. "No, I meant what should we do _right_ now. This very minute." He leans forward and offers his hand to Shen. "I guess the intelligent thing to do would be to go find Luke. After all, wouldn't that be the _thinking_ man's approach? Hmmm-mmm?" Luke steps into the Lobby from the Main Casino. Luke has arrived. Jessalyn steps into the Lobby from the Main Casino. Jessalyn has arrived. Paul_Nighman looks up. "Well, I guess the mountain has come to Mohammed." Luke steps out with Jess by the hand, "Now where did she go?" he asks her as he slows to a stop and peers around. Paul_Nighman holding Shenner's hand, waves to the pair. Jessalyn's smile fades as she looks around as well, squinting as she looks for Shenner. Shenner can be seen slouched in one of the velvet couches, Paul facing her in the chair he's claimed. The kid looks up at the arrival of the other two, even as she tells Paul, "Well, at least you're thinkin', that's somethin'. You look worse than the last time I saw you drunk, and that's sayin' somethin'." Paul_Nighman nods at Shenner. "Well, you didn't stick around to see me after you'd clonked me." Jessalyn notices Paul's wave and glances at Luke as she catches part of their conversation. Lando strolls in from Palanhi Square. Lando has arrived. Luke moves with Jess toward the pair. He squints toward the doorway, "Lando? What is it?" Lando strides in, shaking off the sand from his shirt, cape, and pants. He mumbles to himself something that sounds like, "Damn mandalorian....Hutt loving...is following..." Jessalyn looks over as Luke addresses the newcomer, and squeezes his hand tighter. "Oh, dear. I've got a bad feeling..." Shenner lets go of Paul's hand as Calrissian's arrival distracts Luke and Jessalyn; the girl frowns. Paul_Nighman frowns at Lando's entrance. "Mandalorian? Grathix?" He looks between Luke and Lando and waits for clarification. Lando: A grin as smooth as his voice graces his dark face more often than not, though the eyes may or may not laugh so smoothly. A slight mustache settles above it, his expression altogether strong and self-assured. His black hair is short and well kept. He is dressed in somewhat somber colors of gray and black; black trousers with gray side stripes and boots, and a light gray tunic with black simple trim. Over this is settled a black cape lined in light gray, which swirls about his knees. Around his waist is an elegant looking belt and attached to the belt at his right side is a blaster harness, which straps to his leg. The butt of a very ornate looking blaster sticks out of the holster into view. Lando walks towards Luke, smiling but looking slightly annoyed, "Oh some damn bounty hunter wearing Mandalorian battle armor followed me here from Tatooine. Keeps insisting that he doesn't want me at all, but I find it a bit too coincidental that he keeps popping up everywhere I go." Paul_Nighman eyes Lando curiously. He sits back in his chair, steepling his fingers, and watching the interaction. Luke grins at the old con-artist, "I'm sure he meant it Lando. Come on over, we were just sitting down." he moves with Jess toward the pair, a bit hesitantly as he looks to Paul. Paul_Nighman nods and moves his chair over, making room for more chairs to be pulled up. "It's fine Luke, tell me what is going on." Shenner sits up from her slouch and half-grins a bit at Luke, signaling, at least on her behalf, that he's welcome. Jessalyn gives Lando a welcoming smile, finally, that brightens her face. She draws Luke with her to sit down opposite Shenner and Paul and looks across at them expectantly. Shenner glances around at the adults expectantly, then puts in with, "Well, uh. Introductions?" With that statement, everyone seems to get the same idea, but in different directions, and they all end up talking over one another. Paul_Nighman realizes that he and Lando haven't been introduced, and stands up, pulling over a chair for the dark man. "Guess I'll have to do my own introduction," he notes, reaching out a hand. "Nighman, Paul Nighman." Lando's mood quickly changes as looks upon Jessalyn and smiles brightly, "Well good evening dear lady." He says ushering her out of Luke's hands and into his, "I would be honored if you sat next to me." Luke settles into his chair, motioning Lando to one next to it, "Oh.. uh.. this is a good friend of mine. Lando Calrissian." on Shenner's queue. He smiles. Shenner plops backwards on the couch again, now that the adults are all settled. Paul_Nighman sits himself back down. "Well, who wants to start?" Lando quickly removes a deck of Sabacc cards from some not obvious pocket and smiles, "Well normally I would insist on dealing first, but I trust Luke." He says handing the deck over to Luke. Paul_Nighman smirks. "I think Luke has more important things on his mind right now." Jessalyn looks a little startled, but she sits back with her hands folded in her lap, watching with a bemused expression. Luke holds up a gloved hand to Lando, "Not now Lando." he smiles faintly, eyeing Jess out of the corner of his eye before turning to Paul, "Well uh.." then clapping his hands together, "..yeah, the artifacts. So you -do- know about them?" Lando shrugs and returns the cards to their previous location, "Your loss." He faces Jessalyn and smiles self-righteously, "No wait, it's mine." Jessalyn raises a brow, not quite comprehending Lando's remark, and looks at him with a guileless expression. "Pardon me..?" Paul_Nighman leans toward Luke. "Well, I know that you know that Grathix has something, and you want to know what I know about what it is that Grathix knows, and I don't know if I think you should be in the know about what Grathix knows, but if you can convince me that you should be in the know, then I can tell you what I think Grathix has, because I don't actually know." Paul pauses and considers what he just said. "Ahhh, did that make any sense at all? Luke chuckles lightly, "Yeah I understand." he pauses, looking over the man's features before responding, "Grathix mentioned some items left over from the old Jedi purges. Something about the Sith Lords.. I really didn't get to talk to him long.." he as well leans forward, "I have a personal interest in those items if they exist." Lando smiles warmly at Jessalyn and motions to the other people at the table, "Their loss would have been my gain. By not playing, they lose nothing, and I gain nothing. Therefore, my loss." Jessalyn nods vague comprehension to Lando's comments, and her hands clasp more tightly together. "Ah. Of course." She keeps herself from rolling her eyes as she glances back at the others. Paul sits back and considers Luke for a moment, then leans forward again. "Well, the problem is Grathix saw me doing some research and approached me, but was more curious about what I knew than sharing what he knew. He asked me what I knew about that period and the possible artifacts, and if he has what I think he might have, then I could see why you would be interested. In fact I think many people might be interested in it. Personally, if he has what I think he has, well I just shudder to think, really." Shenner watches everyone through all of this exchange, green eyes flicking from face to face. The kid keeps quiet for the most part. Luke now appears thoroughly intrigued, "What.." he breathes out, "What does he have?" Lando holds his smile on Jessalyn for a moment, then turns to Paul and smirks, "Nice little tongue twister you got going there pal." Paul_Nighman frowns and reaches into his bag, pulling out a leather bound book. "Well, there are a couple of theories, but many archeologist believe that during the pre-Clone war years and during the Clone wars, technology was being developed that involved the use of the Force - I guess you could say something like am amplifier. Rumor says that one of the purposes of the light Jedi was to find and destroy all of these artifacts, so that they could never be used again. Then again, many theories refute they existed at all. However ..." Paul_Nighman ignoring Lando's remark opens the book and points to a picture. "I had come across this some time ago, but didn't make the connection until now. This is a drawing of a weapon seen used once during the Clone wars - no one seemed to understand how it worked, and it was destroyed during the battle in which it was used. This drawing is the only representation of it." Luke glances at Shenner, "Well.. it looks like I'm talking to the right man. You've done your research." he leans forward, squinting at the image, "Wha.. what is this?" Paul_Nighman shows you a picture of a device that looks something like a glove, only with strange markings and appendages on it. Paul_Nighman sighs. "Unfortunately the artist obviously didn't get a very good look at the thing, this is pretty sketchy at best." Jessalyn leans closer to Luke and peers at the drawing, her brows furrowed. "Hmm." Lando reaches for the book claiming confidently, "I have people who would know if that thing ever even existed. Let me take a look and I'll send the picture to them." Luke shakes his head, "I've never seen anything like this." he murmurs. Paul_Nighman jerks the book back and gives Lando a fierce glare. "Ex-cuse me!" Shenner sits up a little, peering at the book as it's passed around. Paul_Nighman jerks his head at Lando. "I seriously doubt it! I've been an archeologist since I was practically 8 years old. I have a Ph.D. and links to all of the major digs, sites, and universities ... if it had shown up, I'd have known - in legal or illegal channels." Jessalyn gives a start as Paul and Lando confront one another, and she gives Luke a nervous glance. Paul_Nighman passes the book around. "Please handle carefully, this is a fairly old piece." Lando shoots an amused glance at Paul, "Don't talk to me about illegal channels pal." He straightens up and asks politely, "May I see the book please?" Paul_Nighman nods as it is getting passed around. "Illegal channels and I go way back ... how do you think I get most of my jobs?" Paul counters. His tone is mild. Lando thinks to himself "Luck" and looks as if he is about to quickly retort, but no words exit his mouth and he leans back calmly into his chair and waits for the book to come his way. Luke holds another hand up, his expression still perplexed over the drawing, "Lando please.. Paul, I want to go see these artifacts. Can you arrange it?" Paul_Nighman blinks at Luke and sighs. "Well, there we have a little problem. Grathix said they were found on Mandolore, but I don't know if they are still there or not. Grathix is of course out of town at the moment, and I am currently ship-less, as The Bolt is "on loan" so to speak." Lando stands and looks at Paul, "Look, you're not dealing with some two bit slimy hutt crime boss here. You're dealing with the NR. Credits are no problem, name your price and arrange everything." Paul_Nighman blinks. "Whoa there, big boy." He grins at Luke. "Well, I guess we can head to the planet and see what we can turn up. Shouldn't be too hard to find a dig that is going on ... if they've found one artifact, chances are they're still digging for more." He gives Luke a big Corellian shit eating grin. "I'm game if you are." Luke scowls at Lando, then turns toward Paul, nodding, "It'll take me a few days at least to prepare. I'm.. expecting someone here.." he looks over at Jess upon saying that. Lando nods, satisfied at Paul's response. The worry that had seemed to leave Jessa's eyes returns at Luke words, and she looks at him with a small frown, her hand creeping over to squeeze his arm. for some more research would be fine." Paul_Nighman nods. "That's no problem. I've got contacts ... I'm sure I can weasel out the location of any digs currently on the planet. Yes." he adds, "a little time for some more research would be fine." Shenner listens to all of this, chewing at her lower lip, frowning intently, and occasionally fidgeting on her seat on the velvet couch. Paul_Nighman looks up at Lando with a grin. "I'll send you my bill." Luke stands, stomping at the floor, "If you can get off of Palanhi as soon as possible, I'd recommend it." he says to Paul before inhaling a breath, "It won't be safe here soon. Can you leave?" Lando retakes his seat, slowly, gracefully, and he grins slyly at Paul, "Just send it c/o The Baron Administrator of Cloud City." Paul_Nighman considers for a moment. "I'd be surprised if anyone was interested in messing with a small fish like me when there are bigger fish to fry," He takes in all of you with a meaningful look. "If you think it is important, I suppose I can do something, but The Bolt isn't due back any time soon." Paul_Nighman looks up at Lando again, pulling out a pen. "Hold on, lemme write that down, what was that address again?" He looks for a piece of paper. Shenner points at herself with a 'who, me?' at Paul's 'bigger fish' remark, then smirks. Jessalyn glances up at Luke as she gets to her feet as well. "Luke, maybe he could come with us," she says softly. Paul_Nighman jerks up his head, his face flushing. "Oh well, I'm sure that you're already pretty crowded, I wouldn't want to impose or anything ..." Luke turns his head, looking around the lobby, "No.. I mean it won't be safe here for anyone soon." he brings his gaze back to Paul, "You should get off planet now and look into those artifacts. You might need me to confirm them somehow.. but I'm not really sure." Lando stifles a slight chuckle and states in a serious voice, "Bespin, C/O The Baron Administrator of Cloud City." You say, "Well, I ain't no Jedi, so if there is any magical mumbo jumbo involved with these finds, I sure as hell won't be able to tell."" Lando adds quickly, "I'd give you a holo cube but I'm fresh out." Luke nods to Jess, "Yeah.." he turns to Paul once more, "You can go with Jessalyn and Shenner on the Black Dragon. When they leave." he flashes her another look, gauging her response. Shenner shifts an intent gaze to Lando, on the word 'Baron', then smirks again, this time to herself, looking vaguely uncomfortable -- then blinking at her name. "What?" Paul_Nighman sighs and opens his journal. "Okay, here we go .... Cloud City ... Hey, wait a sec, didn't that place get totaled a few years back?" He looks up at Lando. "I recall something about the guy running the place splitting town unexpectedly." He gives Lando a sly grin. Jessalyn's mouth opens with surprise, and fear flashes in her eyes. But she says nothing, only nods her head at Luke and wraps both hands around his arm. Lando grins innocently and shakes his head, "It was running just fine last time I was there." Paul_Nighman nods at Luke. "Okay, just let me get my stuff and check out." Giving Lando a quick look Paul retorts, "Well, I guess the new guy they hired must have worked out better than the first. Just goes to show that sometimes you _can_ find good help" Luke turns to Jess, taking her by the shoulders and whispering something to her. Shenner starts to get up, blinkblinking as she absorbs the idea that Paul's joining the ship's complement. Lando gives Paul a small scowl, but it quickly turns into a grin and a shrug. Paul_Nighman grins back at Lando and raises an eyebrow. Jessalyn clutches briefly at Luke's shoulders before looking away from him with an effort. Paul_Nighman looks at Luke. "Hold on, what did you mean about me going with the ladies when they take off. Where are you going?" Lando stares vainly at his finger nails and proceeds to remove some sand and other assorted crud out from underneath them. Luke, mouth agape, seems to consider the question, "I'm staying here.. maybe only for a day or so.. some unfinished business." he answers Paul. Paul_Nighman eyes Luke strangely. "I thought you said all hell was going to break loose in a day or so." He cocks his head consideringly. "I never pictured you the kind of guy to go and paint the town red, Luke." Luke now seems decidedly glum, "It's because of me that all hells going to break loose." he glances at Shenner, then Jess, "That's why you're all leaving." Lando chuckles softly at Paul's remarks and answers Paul's question, "Luke has some 'business' associates to meet with." Jessalyn's complexion pales considerably at the light-hearted banter being exchanged concerning the imminent confrontation, and she shrinks behind Luke, struggling to control her fear. Paul_Nighman frowns and shakes his head, sitting back resolutely. "I don't think so. If you don't come with us, in one piece, then all of my work is for naught, and I don't expect this fellow," he says nodding his head at Lando, "to pay me if you're not around." Paul_Nighman eyes Jessalyn and his expression becomes even more serious. Shenner bites her lip, then sighs, and puts in, speaking up for real for the first time during this conversation, "Uh, Paul... Luke and Jess and I had this argument already. Luke... has to stay." Luke glances at Lando, then answers Paul sincerely, "No Lando can be trusted. He's a friend of mine. If I don't make it for whatever reason.." Lando looks at Paul and state assuringly, "Look, you produce the goods, and I'll pay up. It's that easy." Paul_Nighman gazes at Shenner and then back to Luke. "So we up and leave and you get away how?" He turns to Lando. "Yeah thanks, but some things are more important than money," his gaze resting briefly on Jessalyn and then Luke. Shenner gives Paul a look, the kind of look they'd exchanged in a little mutual understanding when hauling Jessalyn out of the reach of a certain redhead. "Luke knows what he's doing, Paul." "I've got my ship." Luke replies distantly, as if thinking out these logistics, "I'll be fine." Paul_Nighman looks and Shenner and sighs. "So everyone here thinks this is an okay plan?" He turns to Luke. "Just to be a bit grim here, if you for some reason _don't_ make it, are their any other light Jedi's that I should get in touch with? To confirm or deny my finds?" Jessalyn has remained quiet through out these last few comments, arms folded over her chest as she noticeably refrains from looking up at Luke. Lando chimes in arrogantly, "And he's got me, what else could he possibly need?" Jessalyn seems shocked at the seeming coldness of your question to Luke, and she winces away. Luke glances at Jessalyn momentarily then answers Paul, not looking at him, "My sister. Leia. She'll know what to do." Paul_Nighman nods, his expression one of professionalism. "I'll do that, but I'm expecting to see you, and if I don't I'll have to come after you and kick the living tar out of you. After all, I've been able to find people that have been dead for thousands of years, so you'd be a piece of cake." Paul_Nighman smiles to take the bite out of his last comment. Luke smiles at this, although he is still looking at Jess, "I understand." he turns back to Paul, "Go grab your things, there isn't much time." Paul_Nighman nods and stands up. "Where shall I meet you," he asks Jessalyn and Shenner both. Jessalyn gives Luke a fleeting glance, then looks down at her hands. Lando glances casually at everyone at the table. Shenner asks, simply, "At the Dragon?" Paul_Nighman nods. "Sounds good to me. Jessalyn?" Jessalyn nods silently, not looking up. Paul_Nighman leans forward and grips Jessalyn's shoulder, giving it a quick affectionate squeeze before straightening up. "Right! I'm outta here! See you all later ... Baron, it was a pleasure," he adds, giving Lando a slightly mocking bow, but a genuine smile. He turns and picks up the book from the table and puts it away, slings his back over his shoulder and heads for the stairway. Lando nods and stands from the table, cape whooshing out from underneath him and landing gracefully on his back. He smiles contentedly, "Great, now that that's settled. I'll go see if I can't get my own ship repaired and ready to roll." Luke rubs a gloved thumb across an eyebrow, "You'll have to go by tomorrow. Finding Grathix is up to you. I don't know where he went." he looks to Shenner, "Tatooine maybe.." then back to Paul, "..I may catch up with you before you find him even." Shenner bobs her head gravely. "Yeah, he'd gone back to Tatooine," she tells Luke. Paul_Nighman turns and looks back to Luke. "So we work _with_ Grathix on this?" Luke ponders, with raised eyebrows, he pauses on Shenner for a second, "If you think he can be trusted. He -does- seem to know where the items are located." You say, "Well, it would certainly be easier with his help. I somehow got the impression that you needed me because you _didn't_ trust him. What do you really need me for if he's already got the goods?"" Shenner returns Luke's blue gaze, and finally observes, "He ain't.... safe. But then again, Grath told _me_ that much." Paul_Nighman frowns. "Of course he probably can't read ancient Maldorian either." Luke states, "I don't trust him. But I think he could tell us more about the items. We shouldn't totally disregard the information he has." he gives Paul a squint, looking for recognition. Paul_Nighman nods in agreement. "True enough, descriptions of what he has found would be a big help. Now, it's just a question of convincing him to share that information with me." Paul grins at that. "That should be fun." He glances back at the troop. "Okay, back in a sec!" Lando turns to Jessalyn and smiles amicably, "If you will excuse me dear lady, I'm afraid I must take my leave for the evening." He turns to Luke and states nonchalantly, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He gives Paul a small lopsided, respectful grin and adds, "I'm going to make you work extremely hard for your money, I hope you know that." He smiles at Shenner and heads out. Crossing the lobby, you grasp the gold railing and, after lifting your gaze upward, you ascend the white marble steps to the second floor balcony. Luke smiles as Paul leaves, grabs Jess's hand and Shenners shoulder, then moves toward the door, giving Lando an uneasy smirk. Jessalyn sighs wearily and follows Luke and Shenner to the door. Paul pauses on the stairway, looking back at Lando. Paul_Nighman waves at Lando. "Wouldn't have it any other way my friend." He then returns to his climbing of the massive staircase. Crossing the lobby, you grasp the gold railing and, after lifting your gaze upward, you ascend the white marble steps to the second floor balcony. Balcony - Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Constructed almost completely of white marble, this lavish balcony was not overlooked during the hotel renovation. No expense was spared in rejuvenating this area to its original beauty. Gold pillars that match those in the lobby, beam the left wall. Centered between each pillar is an ornately designed gold door which opens to a lavish suite, most reserved months in advance. The gold railing continues along the full length of the balcony making this area appear even more vast than it actually is. Peering over the railing allows a lofty view of the magnificent lobby below. From this vantage point, one can see the intricacy of the coffered ceilings and the masterful workmanship that went into the original construction of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Paul makes it to his room and throws down his satchel, and then takes a look at himself in the mirror. If I'm leaving, he muses to himself, I'm leaving in style. He strips quickly and runs a bath, shaving himself as he waits for the water levels to rise . Once in the bath though, Paul's inclination to hurry begins to wane. He relaxes in the water, feeling the last remnants of his hangover slowly beginning to fade. He dawdles for a bit and then finally hoists himself out reluctantly. Toweling himself off, Paul idly begins to look through the room, considering where to start packing. He pulls on a robe and sits on the bed, drying his hair absently with a smaller towel. The bed gives under his weight in invitation, and he leans back obligingly. As hi s head hits the pillow, he thinks to himself, yeah, I'll just lie here for a few seconds till the rest of the hangover is gone. That would be good. In only a matter of seconds he is fast asleep. Headaches and Hangovers